The Past
by julyishot
Summary: What if Courtney had a past she never told anyone about. A Journey story. Author's Note inside
1. Default Chapter

The Past

Summary: What if something happened in Courtney's past that she never told anyone about? What will happen when her past comes to Port Charles. Courtney and Jason are together in this story. So are Sonny and Carly. Courtney never got pregnant and had a miscarriage. Carly wasn't kidnaped. Carly is pregnant with Morgan.

Chapter 1

PH4

Carly was sitting on the couch when Courtney walked in.

"Hey Courtney"

"Hey Carly. How are you feeling"

"Pregnant"

"How did your appointment with Dr. Meadows go"

"Great. And guess what we found out"

"What"

"The sex of the baby. Hearing Sonny say 'I told you so' is a once in a lifetime thing"

"That's great your having a boy"

Hearing Carly talk brought Courtney back to something in her past, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind.

"So Carly. Are you doing anything right now"

"Actually. I have to go help Michael with a project he's doing"

"Alright. I'll be across the hall if you need me"

"Alright"

Courtney walked back across the hall to her apartment. Her phone rang when she got inside

"Hello"

"Hello Courtney. It's me. Sandy"

"Hey. I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything alright"

"No. No it's not alright"

"What happened"

"It's Bill. He died in a car accident"

"Oh. No. Is she alright. Was she in the car with him"

"No. No, but she's here and you know that I am in no position to take care of her"

"Of. Course. I'll be there tonight"

"Are you going to tell Jason"

"Not yet. Not until I get back"

"Alright. I'll see you tonight Courtney"

Just as Courtney was saying goodbye , Jason walked in the door

"Hey Jase"

"Hey. Who was that on the phone"

"An old friend from Atlantic City. She just told me a friend of mine died and I have to go down there for the funeral"

"When are you going"

"Tonight"

"Want me to come with you"

"No. No stay. Besides you have to work"

"Alright. I'll let you pack"

After packing, Courtney left and arrived in Atlantic City a hour and a half later. She pulled up to Sandy's Apartment and got out of her car. She hesitantly walked up the stairs and rung the doorbell. Sandy answer the door

"Oh Courtney. It's so good to see you. You look great"

"So do you"

"Yeah right. I look like my brother just died"

"I am so sorry about Bill."

"Yeah. Why does all the good people have to die"

"Yeah. Is she here"

"Yeah. She's in her bedroom. I think you know where that is"

"Yeah. Thanks"

Courtney walked down to the end of the hallway and stopped at the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. She opened the door to find a girl about 4 years old sitting in the middle of the floor playing with Barbie dolls. She called out the girls name

"Megan"

"Hi. Mommy, you're back"

"Yeah. I'm back come here and give me a hug"

"I missed you mommy"

"I missed you too sweetheart"

"Mommy, are you here to come and get me"

"Yeah sweety"

"I'm going to miss dad. Auntie Sandy told me that he's in heaven now"

"Yeah. He is"

"Mom where are we going"

"We're going to a place called Port Charles. That's where mommy lives. And you are going to live with me and a friend of mine. His name is Jason. And you're going to meet your uncle Sonny, your other auntie Carly, and your cousin Michael"

"Are they nice"

"Once you get to know them, yeah they're very nice"

"Ok. Can we go now"

"No. We're going to leave tomorrow"

"Ok mommy"

"I love you"

"I love you too mommy"

Next Chap- Jason finds out about Megan. How will he feel?

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Past

Summary: What if something happened in Courtney's past that she never told anyone about? What will happen when her past comes to Port Charles. Courtney and Jason are together in this story. So are Sonny and Carly. Courtney never got pregnant and had a miscarriage. Carly wasn't kidnaped. Carly is pregnant with Morgan. I made Courtney 23 years old in this story. Jason is around 26. Sonny is about 30 and Carly is around 26.

Chapter 2

The Next Day

Courtney had all of Megan's packed and ready to go. She settled her daughter into the car and turned to the girl's aunt.

"Thank you for helping Bill take care of her"

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss her"

"I'll bring her to visit once and a while"

"That's good. So are you ready to go face everybody in Port Charles"

"No. But I have to. I just hope Jason understands why I kept this from him."

"I'm sure he will. If he loves you like he says you do, then he should understand why you couldn't stay with her."

"Yeah. Well I better go then"

"See you later Courtney. Take care of Megan"

"I will. I love her. See you"

Courtney headed back to Port Charles with her daughter with her. She just hoped that Sonny, Carly, and especially Jason would understand why she did. She loved her daughter from the moment she found out about her.

Flashback

_Courtney sat in her bathroom after throwing up for the third time that day. Things weren't really going good for the 19 year old. She just broke up with her boyfriend, Bill. She found out the she really didn't love Bill like her loved her and ended it. Courtney was interrupted by her mom knocking on the door._

"_Courtney. I have the test you asked me for"_

_Courtney opened the door and took the pregnancy test from her mother. Bill's sister, Sandy, told her that her symptoms were signs of pregnancy. Courtney took her advice since she was a nurse. Courtney took the test as instructed._

"_Ok. I have to wait five minutes. One line is not pregnant and two lines means pregnant"_

_After the five minutes were up, Courtney picked up the test_

"_Two lines. Oh my god, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. I can't believe it"_

End flashback

Courtney looked at her daughter through the rearview mirror. She couldn't believe that she was taking her to Port Charles. She always planned on going back to Atlantic City to get her daughter, but when her daughter was born, she wasn't ready to be a mother

Flashback

_Courtney sat in her hospital room after giving birth to her daughter, Megan Michelle Matthews. She decided to take her last name instead of Bill's. Bill walked in carrying Megan. She knew that he would be a good father._

"_So are you ready to hold your daughter"_

"_Yeah" Bill placed Megan in Courtney's arm and she fell in love with her daughter. "She's so beautiful. So small"_

"_Yeah. She is. She's our responsibility now"_

"_But she's going to be living with you, not me. We already had this conversation Bill. Your better for her than I am. I can't take care of her like you can, but I can love her"_

"_I know. And you are always welcome to come see her. She's your daughter too Courtney"_

"_I know and I'll be around for her when she needs me. I'll always love her. She will always know that her mother loves her"_

End Flashback

Courtney read the sign that said "Welcome To Port Charles" and knew that soon she would have to tell Jason that she had a daughter. She didn't know what to expect so she swung by the loft and got it together just in case she had to move back there. She pulled up in front and got her daughter out

"Mommy is this where you live"

"Yeah baby. This is where mommy live, but if my friend gets angry at me then we have to go back to the loft"

"Why will your friend get mad at you"

"Because mommy didn't tell him about you and he might not understand"

"I hope he does. This building is big"

"Yeah it is"

Courtney got on the elevator with Megan and rode it to the 25th floor. She stepped off and walked over to Max who was standing at the door.

"Hey Max. Is Jason in with Sonny. I need to see him"

"No he's in his penthouse. Whose this little one"

"This is Megan. She's a friend of mine. I want Jason to meet her"

"Well he's in his penthouse"

"Alright. Can you tell Sonny and Carly to come across the hall in a few minutes. "

"Sure"

Courtney walked into the penthouse and took off Megan's jacket. She sat Megan on the couch and called out for Jason.

"Jason. I need to see you"

Jason came walking down the stair and embraced Courtney

"Hey. I missed you. When did you just get in"

"Just now. I have someone I want you to meet"

Jason then noticed a little girl sitting on the couch. She had blond hair and blue eyes that looked exactly like Courtney. She looked like a younger version of Courtney. Jason sat next to the girl on the couch

"Hi. My name's Jason. What's yours"

"Megan"

"That's a pretty name"

Courtney saw this as a time to drop her news.

"Jason. This is Megan Michelle Matthews. My daughter.............."

What will Jason say about Megan???

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but someone sent me a message about it and said they missed it, and since they missed it, I decided to update the story and start working on it again. I was going to put it on hold, but I won't, so here's a much needed update.

_Ch 3_

_PH 4_

Jason then noticed a little girl sitting on the couch. She had blond hair and blue eyes that looked exactly like Courtney. She looked like a younger version of Courtney. Jason sat next to the girl on the couch

"Hi. My name's Jason. What's yours"

"Megan"

"That's a pretty name"

Courtney saw this as a time to drop her news.

"Jason. This is Megan Michelle Matthews. My daughter. Megan this is my friend, Jason" Courtney said kneeling down to her daughter's height. Jason turned and looked from Courtney to Megan with wide eyes. Courtney sat looking at Jason's expression with fear. She hoped that this secret wouldn't end up destroying what she had with Jason.

"Um- Daugh" Jason was interrupted by Carly and Sonny entering the penthouse. Carly paused suddenly when she saw the little blond haired girl sitting in-between Jason and Courtney.

"Courtney, Max said you wanted to see us." Carly said still wondering who this little girl was.

"Yeah Carly, I wanted you and Sonny to meet someone" Courtney stood with Megan and walked over to where her best friend and brother was standing leaving Jason sitting on the couch staring at where Megan was just sitting.

"Carly, Sonny this is Megan. My daughter" Carly and Sonny's eyes both grew huge with the news that Courtney had just given them. Both were speechless.

"Da-Daugh-Daughter. This is your daughter" Carly stammered. Sonny saw that Megan began to get really scared by the way everyone was responding to her, so he decided to cheer her up. He knelt down to Megan height.

"Hi Megan, I'm your uncle Sonny, I'm your mother's brother" Sonny said while smiling at the little girl.

"Mommy I didn't know that you had a brother" Megan said while looking up at her mother. Courtney looked back down at her daughter and smiled.

"Well we just met a few years ago." Sonny said to his niece. "Look how about we go across the hall to my place and I'll let you meet your cousin, Michael. He has a lot of toys and I'm sure he'll show you."

"Yeah Megan, our son is really cool and I'm sure he would love to meet you" Carly said finally getting over the shock she received from the news.

"Can I mommy" Megan said while looking at Courtney.

"Sure you can. Thanks Sonny, Carly. I'll be over in a little bit to come get her" Courtney watched as Carly took her daughter's hand and led her out of the penthouse. Sonny closed the door, but not giving Courtney an encouraging look. Courtney took a deep breath before turning around and sitting on the love seat opposite Jason. Jason's expression still showed shock, but had calmed down a little.

Sigh. "Jason you have to believe that I never meant to keep this a secret from you. I just didn't know how to tell you"

Jason stood and walked over to the window, staring out. He took a few seconds before he responded.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her Courtney. I mean I deserved to know"

Courtney stood and walked over to where Jason stood and stood behind him.

"I know. It's just I didn't want you to believe that I was someone who just ditched her child, I had my reasons for leaving her with Bill"

"Is that her father" Jason said referring to Bill.

"Yeah. We dated for 2 years. He was in love with me, but I wasn't in love with him" Sigh. "We had just broken up when I found out that I was pregnant with Megan. I was scared, happy, and worried all at the same time. I mean I was only 19 years old and I was pregnant. Anyway I told Bill about it and he was ecstatic. I mean he was so happy that he was going to be a father. We came to an agreement that he would keep her, but I would visit her from time to time. I wasn't ready to be a mother, but I wasn't going to take away Bill's chance to be a father. He loved her before he set his eyes on her. He would get his sister Sandy to help him. Anyway when I came here, I wasn't planning on staying, but it happened. And now I'm here, begging you to forgive me to not telling you about her. You have to understand that I didn't do it on purpose, I just couldn't. I was scared, scared that I'd lose you"

Jason turned and looked Courtney in the eyes. He understood why Courtney was scared.

"You are never going to lose me Courtney, I love you too much, and I'm sure I'm going to love your daughter like she was my own. I already love her because she came from you" Jason said as he wiped the tears from Courtney's cheek.

"Y-You don't know how happy I am to her to say that"

"Yes I do, I love you and I never want you to ever be scared to tell me anything. I will always understand" Jason said as he pulled Courtney into a hug. Courtney cried from happiness.

"I do have a question though" Jason said when the hug ended.

"What"

"What happened to her father."

"Bill died in a car accident last week. His sister Sandy is in no position to take care of Meg and I am her mother"

"Well I think she'll be happy here you know. She'll have to get use to me, but I'm willing to try."

"Do you know how much I love you for understanding all of this"

"Yeah, but I think we need to go across the hall so I can meet Meg again. But this time not freezing up"

"I would love that" Courtney put her arms around Jason and they both went across the hall to Sonny's.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm glad everybody likes this story. I'm actually updating all of my stories, so that's a treat for everyone who reads my stories.

_Ch4_

It has been about 2 months since Megan came to PC with Courtney. She starting to call Jason daddy and Jason is starting to see her as his daughter. Carly is getting ready to have her baby any day now.

_PH2_

Jason was awaken from his sleep by the feeling of someone squeezing his nose. He opened his eyes to see a little blond haired girl with blue eyes laughing and sitting on his stomach, He also heard giggling from another person and looked over to see Courtney standing next to the bed laughing hysterically.

"What I is going on here"

"Well mommy said that it was time for you to wake up and thought hat it would be best if I did the honors"

"Oh did she, well mommy will be getting her's later on" Jason said as he winked at Courtney.

Courtney walked over to the two and started to pick Megan up.

"Alright Megan, It's time for you bath. Jason is starting to get out of control."

"Oh no you don't" Jason grabbed both Courtney and Megan and started to tickle them both. The room was filled with the laughs of the three as they played. The were interrupted by Michael running into the room.

"Uncle Jason, Aunt Courtney. Mommy is having the baby. Come quick." Jason and Courtney jumped out of bed and ran out of the penthouse. The opened the door to Sonny's penthouse to see Carly seeing on the couch with Sonny kneeling in front of her and Carly had another contraction. Jason was the first to respond.

"What's going on. Sonny"

"She's having another contraction." They were both drowned out by Carly screaming and Courtney rushing to her side.

"Max is bring the car around. I need you and Courtney to get Michael and come to the hospital.

"Sure thing Sonny. Me and Jason will take care of that"

Sonny stood and walked Carly to the elevator. They both got in, but the door didn't close with the sounds of Carly screaming from another contraction.

Jason walked back in the penthouse with Michael to get Michael ready. Courtney walked into her and Jason's penthouse to get Megan ready. After Jason made breakfast for the children, he and Courtney both got ready. The four got into the car and headed to General Hospital. When they got their they walked up to Liz at the desk.

"Liz, Hey Carly was brought in a few minutes ago and we want to know what room she's in" Jason said to the nurse. Before Liz could respond to the question, a loud scream came from the maternity ward that answered Jason's question. The four walked in, Jason first ,who was hit in the head by a teddy bear that Carly threw.

"OMG Jason are you alright"

"Yeah Carly, next time look out for people coming into the room"

"Well I can't help it that contraction hit me hard." Courtney walked over to the bed, push Sonny out of the way.

"How are you doing huh. Do you need anything"

"Yeah. I need for this baby to come out of me"

"Oh poor thing, but just remember if you want someone to take your pain out on, Sonny will be with you every step of they way"

"Hey. Don't tell her that. She almost broke my hand already"

Carly was hit with another contraction that shut everybody up quick. Sonny rushed back over to her side and rubbed her face. Bobbie came into the room and took the children to get a snack. After the contraction was over, Dr. Meadows entered the room .

"Excuse me but I have to check out Mrs. Corinthos, can you both excuse us."

"Sure. Come on Court." Courtney and Jason walked out into the hall and to the waiting area.

"Wow I can't believe that Carly is having that baby already. It seems like just the other day that she announces that she was pregnant. Isn't this exciting Jason"

"Yeah it is pretty exciting, but if anybody deserves it, It's Sonny and Carly"

"Yeah, I just feel bad for Sonny because he's stuck in that room with Carly"

"He's going to be alright"

"Yeah I hope you right"

Please review.


	5. Author's Note

Hi readers of The Past. I have decided to put this story on a hiatus. I don't know when I will update it and I probably never will. I just don't have any faith in the story and I have no idea where this story is going. I will continue with Love of Lifetime and Together Again though. Thanks for all of the support and reviews and thanks for being Journey lovers.

Signed

julyishot


End file.
